


[Podfic] How To Save Your Marriage

by dodificus



Category: Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn needs an heir. Arwen wants to go home. Legolas is just there for the free food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] How To Save Your Marriage

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How to Save Your Marriage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314) by [eleveninches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleveninches/pseuds/eleveninches). 



**Length:** 32:52

 **Format:** mp3

 **File Size:** 35.6 MB (mp3)

 **Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/3201104123.zip)

 

Originally posted April 10th 2011 [here](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/272519.html) at Dreamwidth Amplificathon


End file.
